She Live's in you
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: Just a Little Short Fan fiction. Please be kind and review. New area for me but here goes enjoy. Phoebe is pregnant and Prue's Birthday has once again come around this is how phoebe feels about her child and the loss of her big sister. (No Paige)
1. Chapter 1

Just a Little Short Fanfiction.

Please be Kind and Review. New area for me but here goes enjoy

AlyssaM-Fan

Phoebe is pregnant and Prue's Birthday has once again come around. This is how phoebe feel's about her child and the loss of her big sister. (No Paige)

* * *

**Disclaimer – **

I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters or the Song (I will return)

**Characters – Chapter 1 **

Phoebe Halliwell

Piper Halliwell

Leo Wyatt

Elders

Coop

**She Lives' in you**

_Set 5 Years after Prue's Death _

Phoebe dreaded this day every year it came around, she hated her sister in a way for not being there, she wasn't supposed to leave them, she was their big sister. Placing her hand on her swollen stomach she smiled to herself.

"You would have loved her my sweet baby, and your Auntie Prue would have loved you too." She whispered, as the tears slid down her checks. The Photo's spread out on her bed, showing all the memories of her sister as she grew up. Hearing a noise Phoebe looked towards her bedroom door, to find piper standing there, tears also visible.

"How long have you been standing there?" Phoebe asked, moving along her bed,making way for her sister.

"Long enough" Piper replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew she would need to stay strong for phoebe, she herself would have time to break down later, in the comfort of her husband's arms.

Walking into the room, Piper sat down on the bed, pulling phoebe into a tight hug.

"She will always know about her auntie Prue, we will make sure of that, just like I know her auntie will be watching over and protecting her, she will be her guardian Angel." Piper whispered, placing her hand on Phoebe's stomach.

They stayed like that, just in the comfort of each other's arms. Both feeling the loss once again of their older sister.

_When you close your eyes,  
you can see the day rewind,  
all the laughs and stupid fights,  
you and I we roll like thunder in the skies.  
Just like a party breaks at dawn,  
it never stops for long._

That's where Leo found them later, still wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't know how to tell them what the elders had found out, he was about to orb out when Piper turned to face him, having sensed someone behind her.

"Hi" She whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping sister.

"Hi, I know todays not a good day, but the elders have sent me, there's something you's need to know"

"What is it Leo?" Piper asked sitting up.

Before he got a chance to say anything, they were both interrupted by Phoebe's Loud Scream, shocking them both.

"Oh Please piper, make it stop it hurts."

* * *

Thanks for reading

Any Advice is welcome, Hope you enjoyed

Next part coming soon

Please Review

AlyssaM- Fan _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1

Piper quickly realising what was happening, pulled Phoebe close to her, trying her best to get her to calm down.

"Phoebe Hun you need to breath, your little girl in there is going to be very distressed, she needs her mummy to be strong, and she needs you to help her."

Phoebe listening carefully to piper's words slowed her breathing and started to calm down, letting piper run her fingers through her hair.

"Leo can you orb us to the hospital, we don't have much time, I think she's coming early."

Leo placed his hands on both the girls and began to orb, they reappeared back where they had just been in phoebe's room.

"Leo what happened, how are we still here?" Piper asked, getting off the bed she began to pace the room.

"I don't know, something blocked my power, I can't sense you's or the elders either, maybe this has something to do with what I come down to tell you's."

Phoebe was beginning to get more worked up, here she was about to have her baby and now she had something else to worry about.

"What is it Leo" Phoebe asked, starting to become very agitated.

Before Leo was able to answer Phoebe's question she once again screamed out in pain, grabbing the covers and clenching her hands, she gritted her teeth.

"Piper I think she's coming, I don't think we have time to get to the hospital, Please help me I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone you have me." Piper said quickly, realising coop's power might also be blocked.

* * *

Thanks for the review

Thought I would update bit earlier than was planned so therefore this chapter is shorter but will extend it in next update.

Please review , welcome to ideas

AlyssaM-Fan


End file.
